En fuego ardemos
by Haruhi Lawiet
Summary: Era un alfa como él. Al verlo Zuko sintió que estaba mirando una extraña sombra de sí mismo. Y tal vez la locura de esos ojos lo haya arrastrado a lo demás.


**Omegaverse. JetxZuko AlphaxApha. Porque, bueno, estoy harta de no ver ningún fic de ese estilo. Y jetko es una pareja que me gusta. Feliz San Valentín**

* * *

.

Al verlo Jet enseguida lo reconoció por lo que era. Un líder. De su edad, con pelo negro y una postura que denotaba su habilidad con la espada. Lo que le pegó mucho antes que su fragancia, sin embargo, fue la dureza de sus ojos, la disconformidad de estar en una posición tan complaciente, donde su autoridad no valía nada.

Viajaba con un anciano, y parecía que despreciaba al mundo.

Desencajaba en un barco lleno de personas que huían del infortunio y buscaban una vida ordinaria. Tenía un potencial que brillaba entre la normalidad. Jet lo sabía, porque ese tipo de brillo es el que se encargó de pulir con sus Freedom Fighters. Alfa, beta u omega, todos los chicos que Jet encontró en el bosque o rescato de las redadas de los soldados de la nación del fuego que se unieron a su manada fueron despertando ese espíritu.

Ese muchacho de la cicatriz no podía ocultar que pertenecía a la batalla.

Todos aquí eran refugiados, pero esa sombra sólo la tenían quienes escapaban de sí mismos.

Como Jet. O como él.

En ese momento pensó que ese alfa era perfecto, y eso lo puso de muy buen humor.

Incluso se le ocurrió que juntos ganarían esta guerra.

...

"_Hey. Mi nombre es Jet. Y estos son mis Freedom Figthers"_

…

_Hacemos un buen equipo_

_..._

_"Tu eres un refugiado. Y nosotros los refugiados tenemos que cuidarnos entre nosotros porque nadie más lo hará"_

…

...

"_Hey, como quieras"_

_..._

* * *

.

Smellerbee y Longshot no estaban contentos.

"Vamos, Smee, no estoy haciendo nada malo"

Estos dos eran los mejores amigos que alguien podía haber pedido. Verlos recogerse por su grito no le gustaba en nada. Smee se recuperó en seguida- una omega mucho más valiente que muchos alfas, más que él. Longshot se quedó quieto, pero el generalmente lo estaba.

"Dijiste que íbamos a empezar de nuevo. No podemos hacer eso si sigues buscando peleas todo el día, Jet"

"No son peleas lo que busco, Smee. Lee es simplemente testarudo"

Si mirara a su derecha, se encontraría con los ojos preocupados de Longshot. Si lo hacía no iba a poder defenderse, Lonshot siempre fue más sensato entre ellos. Y solo estaban preocupados por él, después de todo. No los culpaba.

"Simplemente creo que Lee sería un buen aliado en nuestro grupo"

Smell sabía que no iba a obtener más del asunto. Igualmente le hizo prometer dejar de meterse en el territorio de esos dos alfas sin permiso. –su territorio era una casa de té, y pertenecía a un beta. Pero Ba Sing Se era una ciudad, y al parecer eso hacía que los alfas tenían garantías ilógicas sobre el resto.

"Esto no es el bosque. Aunque sean reglas anticuadas y estúpidas hay que seguirlas, ¿ok?"

"Eres mucho para este sito, Smee"

No puede negarse. No cuando Smee aguanta este lugar y trabaja tanto para conseguir dinero extra del jefe de Longshot, ya que si un omega ayuda a su pareja el último puede obtener un bono.

Aparentemente los omegas en edad no ganan sueldo en un trabajo "legítimo". Pero Smee quiere alejarse de los lados grises de la ley, y aparentar ser pareja con Longshot es más fácil, aunque ganen menos. No es que sea mucha actuación tampoco. Su jefe parece apreciarlos.

Jet busca gangas en los mercados y trabajos de construcción, guardia, mensajero y lo que haya.

"Me comportaré, ¿ok? Voy a trabajar"

Y aunque los quiere y le agrada verlos más animados con su cambio de humor, sigue molesto.

Vacío.

Pero cuando está con ellos, puede engañarse y decir que puede aguantarlo.

.

* * *

En las noches, la locura lo clama. Con las hormonas altas y la desesperanza en los corazones, no es muy difícil que razonaran por ella.

Ese chico tiene un brillo especial de marrón claro, y son los más intoxicantes que ha visto. Puede verse peleando contra esos ojos, sabe que ha peleado con ojos parecidos, y tiene una visión lejana de que el tono no es una coincidencia.

Pero ha visto a Lee en más días malos que buenos. Y Lee es demasiado serio, es torpe con la gente, tiene sonrisas amargas y no sabe mentir. Jet puede leer esa cara avergonzada en segundos.

Ve omegas y betas tirándosele encima y no hace más que ignorarlos, es orgulloso y prefiere echar a Jet antes de caer a pelear de nuevo, comanda como piensa y trata de evitar problemas.

Tiene una cicatriz hecha de fuego, tiene un tío sabio y es alguien honesto. Jet puede dejar pasar un poco de piel clara por eso.

Cuando va al departamento de Lee, este lo está esperando en la entrada. No lo deja pasar, y la conversación empieza como siempre.

"Vamos Lee. Podríamos ser grandiosos juntos"

"Estoy harto, Jet. Aléjate de una vez"

"Mentiroso" y Jet sonríe, porque sabe que el otro quiere esto tanto como él.

Pelean, solo con puños y patadas, y se alejan de la casa y pasan a territorio vacío- Jet sonríe y Lee se enfada, las feromonas fuertes y repulsivas, y no pasa mucho antes de que sus bocas se encuentren y silencien los juegos de antes.

Es una coreografía planeada, después de todo.

La boca de Lee es un terreno donde explora y ataca, y mientras Lee está confundiéndose solo su boca se abre y Jet desliza su lengua. Pronto está arrastrando el cuerpo de Lee con él hacia un rincón desolado, la saliva escapándoseles a ambos.

Se siente bien, el poder mover los dedos sobre esa cara destrozada e imaginar una imagen suave de un guerrero refugiado que tiene más sanidad y puede entender al mundo donde no parece haber guerra, sin que sus sueños se lo muestren en cenizas. Tal vez, en otra vida, Jet habría nacido en una familia campesina en un mundo sin llamas, y habría sido un granjero y tenido familia. Ese Jet más cuerdo entrenaría por costumbre y no cuestionaría por ningún motivo las leyes del mundo.

Ese Jet no se revolcaría con un forajido o estaría tan excitado de tener a un alfa lamiendo su cuello y desprendiendo sus escudos y remera.

Un segundo más tarde, Lee lo empuja contra la pared y se aleja.

"Basta, Jet." –le cuesta alejarse, y Jet puede ver el miedo en esas pupilas. Pero su voz no es sincera, y Lee está acalorado, y no realmente lejos.

Lo agarra fuertemente y hunde su cabeza en el espacio entre su hombro y cuello. "No" –Lee empieza a moverse para zafar del agarre, pero Jet lo sabe y se atrapa sus mano, y la otra se aventura por sus pantalones"

"Estas demente. No se supone que hagamos esto" Lo que más detesta Lee es la inutilidad de su encuentro. Seguramente le enseñaron a vivir como ciudadano, donde los alfas pertenecen con los omegas y los betas están destinados a estar juntos. El olor junto de los alfas es desagradable, ya que están dispuestos a enfrentarse en cualquier momento. Es adrenalina de batalla, no de sexo.

Pero ambos están perdidos, y la batalla sólo parece trasladarse a el dominio de uno sobre el otro, de Lee tratando de tomar la delantera agachándose y encontrando carne para morder y Jet gime mientras Lee lo dirige contra el suelo y acorralado. Jet contraataca, explorando su pecho y sintiendo como un nudo empieza a formarse en el miembro que ha estado estimulando, los gemidos del otro recompensándolo.

Siguen así toda la noche. Con Lee entre sus piernas y Jet exclamando contra el suelo, llenándose y tirando insultos ligeros entre rondas. Tal vez alguna novedad del negocio. Luego es de nuevo una batalla y luego e Lee aferrándose contra su pecho, Jet en él y Lee rodeándolo en la cintura y en la espalda.

Al final, mientras descansan puede llegar a ver a Lee con una expresión que no le queda bien en los ojos. Algo casi triste al mirarlo.

"…Jet…"

"si, ¿Lee?"- controla tus sobresaltos. Idiota.

"…ahh…nada...No molestes mañana"

"Sin mí no tendrías diversión, Lee, admítelo"

"Cállate" Y lee lo acaricia, de la nada, y su cara está más suave de lo que ha visto nunca. De repente estaba asustado "Jet….yo – ¡HEy!"

"Perdón por tirarte esa bolsa en la cabeza, estabas titubeando como un pato"-recibió un buen golpe, y se escabullo sin más que un adiós en el medio.

.

* * *

.

Sus amigos tienen razón, está obsesionado.

Algunas veces, que se convierte cada vez más en todos los días, solo quiere dejar todo y volver al bosque. Donde no hay tipo torpe en un salón de té que usa delantal y es un alfa de alto nivel, es parecido a Jet mucho más de lo que quieren admitir y no puede dejar en paz.

Quienes detectan la mezcla de olores saben le dedican susurros fríos y él sabe que Lee es fácil de intranquilizar con eso, pero a Jet no le importa en lo más mínimo. Creció en un bosque y con buena gente y sabe que los géneros no significan nada.

Lee sigue su juego porque es parecido a él, y a Jet pensar eso siempre lo deja helado del miedo,

Pero Jet puede mentir muy bien, mejor de lo que Lee jamás podrá, y es fácil dejar pasar piel clara y modales de alcurnia cuando ve una cara melancólica o toca esas marcas rojas con sus manos. Cuando gana una amenaza presente que no estaba solo en su imaginación.

Mientras pueda mentirse bien, y Lee no sea más que un mesero, Jet no tiene que ver fuego más allá de sus sueños, y mientras pueda desquitarse peleando en el negocio cada mes cuando aquel acento occidental suena demasiado cerca a sus miedos, o sus ojos se reflejan en una luz muy blanca. Mientras la posibilidad este Jet puede sentirse excitado y amenazado, y mientras no esté comprobada puede vivir sin sentirse un monstruo.

...

...

...

_Si la vida fuera perfecta, Jet regresaría al bosque con Longshot y Smellerbee, y llevaría a Lee y su tío consigo. Allí pelearían con sus espadas por territorio. Mushi abriría una casa del té, tendría las mejores yerbas e infusiones y pronto añadiría mesas de Shogi y Mahjong para jugar. Bee se casaría con Longshot y tendrían muchos hijos._

_Tal vez siguieran robando, pero sólo a los malechores, y pronto abría niños y Lee podría ser un gran líder. Junto a él, nadie podría detenerlos._

...

...

Lo que en realidad pasó fue que un día, la nación del fuego atacó. Se infiltró en el castillo y Jet vio la invasión y empezó a pelear.

Cualquier libertad que tuvo utilizando sus espadas y destrozando como había nacido para hacer murió al ver el fuego salir de las manos de un anciano.

Lo conocía muy bien, al lado suyo viajaba un chico de cabello negro cuyos gráciles movimientos denotaban su habilidad con la espada. Tenía una fragancia fuerte, pero no importaba. Nunca había importado.

Pero tenía unos ojos dorados como el fuego.

.

* * *

.

OWARI

Bueno, estoy subiendo esto a las 5 de la mañana, y realmente debo dormir. Además, perdonen si esperaban una escena más explícita pero yo realmente no puedo hacerlas.

Una aclaración, durante el fic Jet utiliza la expresión "Freedom Figthers" para referirse a su grupo. Este se traduce como Guerreros de la Libertad y es el título que Jet utiliza en Inglés. Lo deje así porque me resultaba más fácil y familiar.

Espero que les haya gustado y esperemos más de esta preciosa pareja (rara, rara, pero preciosa)

Sus comentarios son siempre agradecidos a los cielos. (¡Hurray, cielo, hurray, lectores!)

Bye, bye, be.


End file.
